This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument capable of producing information of a plurality of harmonics by a single calculation.
In a digital type electronic musical instrument as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,786, waveform values at respective sampling points of respective harmonics as expressed in Fourier series are obtained by individual calculation in real time for each harmonic. If the number of harmonics increases (i.e. harmonics of higher degree are included) in the prior art instrument, the number of calculation steps must also increases. Since the waveform value at the respective sample points must be calculated within a certain limited time, the increase in the number of calculations necessitates an increase in calculation speed or, if calculation speed is to remain unchanged, a large number of additional calculation devices must be provided. Increase in the calculation speed however, is limited due to technical and cost reasons. Provision of a large number of additional calculation devices results in a complicated and bulky construction and high manufacturing cost.